Tears Of An Angel
by Chiblette
Summary: My First Submission On Here. It's a light ItaSasu Story. Kinda sweet really Enjoy


No! I didn't want to know. I covered my eyes so as to not see him. I covered my ears so as to not hear him. He was telling me he loved me. That he always did. That I made him proud.

**Cover my eyes**

**Cover my ears**

I yelled at him. I told him he wasn't going to die. That I would get help. If only he would let my wrist go so that I could. Egotistical prick. Wouldn't take help.

**Tell me these words are all lies**

**It cant be true **

**That I'm losing you**

I told him how he was my sun, my moon and my world. I didn't want him to die. I didn't want to let go. I wanted to hold on to him for eternity.

**The sun cannot fall from the sky**

Heaven cried heavily that day. As the colour left his features, the Angels cried for the loss of a soul. For his was going down. After everything he had committed in his life, he was definitely going down.

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

I cried for the loss of an Angel sent to save my soul. For he did. He gave me a reason to live and be happy. He was a good man. As good as I'll ever know

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

I was shocked when the Doctors told me that he was stabilised. After 13 hours of waiting he was going to live. He was really going to stay with me! Too bad I wasn't staying with him. I had made a mistake.

**Stop every clock**

**The stars are in shock**

**The river wont run to the sea**

The light was back in his eyes. He was smiling. I told him that he owed me because I was right. He wasn't going to die.

I wont have to say goodbye.

**I wont let you fly **

**I wont say good bye**

**I wont let you slip away from me**

Heaven cried again that day. The Angels cried for the loss of a soul when I gave mine to the Devil. Just to ensure he was going to live. Now I was going down.

**Can you hear heaven cry**

**The tears of an angel**

**The tears of an angel**

I cried for the return of an Angel that would live life without me. That would live to be old and happy and die in his bed.

**Tears of an angel**

**Tears of an angel**

I was there the day they buried me. He was crying. I had rarely seen him cry. And to see him cry for me…Made me rethink my choices. Was it right to have him suffer through my death as I would have if he died? 'Be strong. You'll be over me in due time.' I whispered to him before fading off into the darkness.

**So hold on**

**Be strong**

I crossed over. Into darkness. Then to light. Then his bed side. And there I stayed. Until I was sure he was going to live on and be happy. Find love. There was a time I though, maybe, just maybe, he was getting better. He certainly seemed happy.

**Every day**

**On we'll go**

**I'm here**

**Don't you fear**

That was, until he brought a gun. One of those used, dodgy ones. I wondered what he wanted it for. Until he shot himself. Through the chest. Through and through. The bullet encased itself in the wall. I panicked. I wasn't there this time to save him. He really was going to die this time. I pleaded with him to hold one. To not die.

**Little one don't let go**

**don't let go**

**don't let go **

A lady from above our apartment heard the shot and called the police. Now he was in surgery again. I refused to go in and watch. When the doctors came out, I seen through the door, the motionless body. I heard the continuous beep that signified death. No. This can be! NO! He was gone. He can't be gone! Not again!

**cover my eyes **

**cover my ears**

**Tell me these words are all lies**

I covered my eyes so as to not see him. I covered my ears so as to not hear the loud beep. I shut myself off from everything except my pain.

Ghosts aren't meant to feel pain. that's what I was told. Why was I feeling pain?

Because I am not a ghost. I was this mans Guardian Angel. I was sent to protect him. We knew each other so well that when I passed, the Angels and the Demons fought. The Angels needed me to protect Angels in human form. I was sent to him. He was my first charge. He was an angel. He just didn't know it. He thought he was jaded. In a way he was. He was partaking and sexual intercourse with his own little brother. Me. But I always knew he was special.

He smiled as he seen me. A true, genuine smile. I missed that smile. He walked up to me, embracing me instantly.

'Otouto. I missed you…so…so much. Don't ever leave me again' He was crying again? Joy this time, I presumed. Though I don't know why. He was as dead as me.

'Why are you happy, Aniki? We are dead.' I was confused

'Exactly. _WE _are dead. Together. Forever.' He smiled down at me.

'Why didn't you just get over me?! You could have lived to be happy again! Find love!' I yelled at him. I really yelled. And he just laughed. Bringing me back into the tight hug.

'I already found love. A love like no other. An immoral love. A dirty love. A love that is just for me.' He was talking about me.


End file.
